


Retribution

by sabershadowkat



Series: Retribution [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Contains Issues of Rape, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus is furious.  Sequel to No Quarter Given by Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

*Sequel to **No Quarter Given** by Lex found [here](http://web.archive.org/web/20021202120255/http://www.geocities.com/spikefiction/quarter.htm):

 

Spike watched the Slayer leave. *What a woman!* he thought to himself as he watched her ass sashay from the room. He turned to the demon tied up on the floor, writhing in pain from the Slayer’s well-placed kick.

After the promised allotted time, he went over to his ‘father’ and untied him. "She was only doing it because you got to her, mate," Spike said.

"NO ONE TOUCHES HER BUT ME!" Angelus roared, soaring to his feet. He grabbed Spike by the back of his neck and forced him to his knees, shoving his painful cock into Spike’s mouth.

Instincts kicking in, Spike opened wide, deep throating the swollen member. Angelus pumped viciously, smashing his pelvis against Spike’s face, breaking his nose.

Suddenly, Spike found himself being lifted off the ground and thrown face first onto the divan, blood gushing from his nose. Before he could move, Angelus had ripped his recently replaced leather pants from his form. Regaining the hold on the back of Spike’s neck, Angelus shoved his unlubricated cock into him.

Spike screamed out in pain at the intrusion. It had been over a hundred years since he had sex this way, and his hole was tight. He felt the tender skin rip as Angelus forced his way inside, thrusting violently. Blood flowed freely around Angelus’ cock and down the back of Spike’s legs.

Angelus pulled Spike up and shoved his childe’s neck to one side. Still pumping, he sank his canines into Spike’s neck. Using his other hand, Angelus reached around and grabbed Spike’s balls and member in a tight painful grip.

Spike screamed out again as Angelus crushed his testicles with his hand. He felt himself becoming weak as Angelus continued to drink from him. Just when he thought he would pass out, Angelus thrust into him as far as he could and climaxed.

As satisfied as he could get, Angelus tossed Spike away from him, put on his clothes and left the room. Spike curled in a fetal position, blood and cum running from his asshole, his face a broken, bloody mess, and allowed the darkness to overtake him.

 

###  **End**

 

 


End file.
